TO give it your all
by reallyangry
Summary: This is my first Diablo fanfic ever. It focuses around the lives of A sorceress named Rose and a Druid named Kanek. Please do't flame.
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMER- I don't own anything but the idea for the story.

This is my first Diablo 2 fanfic ever. The two main characters are a Druid named Kanek and A Sorceress named Rose. Please don't flame. I have enough reasons to go insane.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
(Rose POV) (Rouge encampment)  
" Hey baby, why don't you come over here and have a drink with me?" Rose groaned inwardly. This was the fifth time in 2 days that someone had tried to hit on her.  
  
She smiled sweetly and said. " Sure. I'll be right over." She walked up to the man and put her hand on his chin. A flash of light and a bang sent the man flying across the room into a wall. He fell to the floor. " Jerk. Think next time before trying to flirt with a sorceress. " She turned around and left, leaving the man on the floor, his legs twitching like a dead cockroach.  
  
(Kanek"s POV)(Rogue Encampment)  
" Finally Kanek. It took you long enough. No go away and let us finish. " Kanek sighed and put down his cargo. Ever since he had gotten to the camp, the Rogues had gotten him to do every little thing for them. Including lugging boxes and crates from tent to tent, while the Kashya, known to himself as the slave driver, barked orders at him. He never really knew why he did what he was told, but he just felt like he was obligated to help. You could say he pitied the Rogues. They had lost their friends, family, homes and much more to the demoness Andariel. Kanek sympathized with them. After all, their short tragedy was basically his life story. Kanek left the hut and found an empty log to sit on. He didn't talk to anyone. He never did. He always felt distanced from the Rogues, even if they had felt the same sadness in their lives.

(Rose)  
Rose wandered around the camp. She was looking for any place where she could be alone. She spotted a log with only one other person on it. He was dressed in a dark tunic and had short brown hair. He was apparently paying no attention to anything around him. Altogether he looked like he might be friendly, unless of course, you including the large mace tied to his belt. She walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder.  
  
"Excuse me. Is anyone sitting here?"  
  
(Kanek's POV)  
Kanek looked up at her through his blue eyes. " ...No." The woman was dressed in a Mages outfit and had black hair that fell down to her waist. . She took a seat and stared at the ground.  
  
(Rose)(Italicized words are thoughts)  
"_So much for the being friendly part_" Rose continued to stare at the ground; occasionally stealing looks at the person next to her. The man looked like he was lost in thought and ignored everything around him. "_At least he's not hitting on me._"  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

NOTE: Since I am a guy and completely oblivious to what goes on in a girls mind, all of Rose's thought are currently being told to me by my friend Robby's sister Katie. THANKS KATIE.

THERE ARE MANY MORE CHARACTERS TO INTRODUCE. However I won't unless I get some positive feedback on this. I don't think it's to great but I wanted to write a Diablo story.


	2. Chapter 2 the meeting

Here's some more  
-------------------------------------------------  
(Rose's POV)  
  
" Rose. Rose is that you?"  
  
Rose-"_No way. She couldn't be here...._  
  
"Rose turned around and saw one of her best friends, a female assassin, enter the Rogue Encampment.  
  
" Jessica?! What are you doing here!?" She got up and ran over to her.  
  
Jessica- " I was sent her to kill Andariel. What about you?"  
  
Rose- " I have to complete my training. Then I can be a full fledged Sorceress!"  
  
Jessica- " You never gave up did you? Why did you leave? You could have become a pretty good assassin you know."  
  
(Kanek's POV)  
Kanek snapped out of his daydream and looked around. The woman who was sitting next to him had left and was talking to another woman. He saw Kashya in the background, a bossy look on her face. Kanek groaned and got up. He walked towards Kashya and accidentally bumped into the sorceress. "...Sorry."  
  
(Rose's POV)  
  
Jessica- " Who was that? He doesn't look like he's from around here." Jessica took another look at him. " But hey, I'm not complaining."  
  
Rose- "Jessica! I don't know who he is but he doesn't seem very friendly. I sat right next to him and he didn't even say a word! He just stared into space."  
  
Jessica- " Strong but silent huh? Nothing wrong with that. Maybe he's just shy."

(Kanek's POV)(Dark Wood)

"C'mon let's go! We don't have all day you know! Pick up some more! That's too much. Not enough!" Kashya had been going on like this for about 15 minutes. Kanek was bus picking up firewood while Kashya was busy yelling at him to hurry it up. As you might have guessed, this got a little annoying after a while.

Kanek- "IF YOU WANT THE GODFORSAKEN WOOD SO BADLY, THEN YOU PICK IT UP!"

Kashya didn't she anything. All she did was stare at Kanek, her mouth hanging open.

Kashya- " You...You...You... YOU TALK!?"

Kanek sighed and answered her calmly. "Of course I talk. Contrary to what you may believe, I am smarter than a mule."

(Rose's POV)

Jessica- "Did you hear that?"

Rose- "Hear what?"

Jessica- "It sounded like someone was yelling. Come on, let's go see what it was." Jessica grabbed Rose's armed and dragged her out of the camp.

They had reached the Dark Wood when they found the source of the yelling. It was the Druid Rose had seen before and a very tough looking archer.(Kashya)

Kashya- "Honestly! Most people would be grateful to stay with us but not you! All you do is complain, you never do what you're told!"

Kanek- "I've been your little slave boy since I got here! Can't you do anything for yourself?"

Kashya- "Why you-"

Jessica interrupted her.

Jessica- "Whoa! What's going on?"

Kashya- "I'll tell you what's going on! This fool can't do a single thing he's told to do!"

Rose turned to Kanek- " What's your name?"

Kanek- "Kanek."

Rose- "Kanek, have you done everything she's told you to?"

Kanek looked at her then back at Kashya. "Everything and more."

Rose- "Well then what is she complai-WOOSH" An arrow struck the tree beside Rose. They looked for the source of the arrow and saw many Dark Archers coming their way.

I'm not very good at this adding new chapters thing. Can someone help me?

And there are still more characters to intro.


	3. Chapter 3: 2 old friends

The Necromancer and barbarian will be introduced in this chapter.

Hi guys here's some more. PLEASE REVIEW!

By the way: Thanks Katz go moo for the review. And This will expand all the way to act 4. Act 5 would take to long.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Rose's Point of view)

Rose- "Where did that come from?" Rose looked to her left and saw the army of Dark archers running towards her. "Oh no. We need to get out of here now."

Jessica looked at her puzzled. "What? Why? Come on, this'll be fun." She pulled out her katars and got ready to fight.

Rose- "But- Oh never mind." Rose readied her staff. Its tip glowed.

(Kanek's point of view)

Kanek looked to Kashya with a commanding look. "Kashya, go alert the Rogues and tell them the be prepared in case they Archers make it through."

Kashya nodded and ran off towards the Encampment. Kanek untied his mace from his belt and held it out. The mace glowed red blue and yellow.

(Rose's POV)

Rose stared at the mace. She had never seen anything glow like that. It had to be more than just a magical weapon. "What is that?"

Kanek- "It's called the Havoc Mair. It's a mace. You'll se what it does. "

Rose nodded slowly and turned back to the group of archers. They had come within firing range. The entire battalion of archers had stopped and was now holding their bows up. They loaded the arrows and shot them skyward.

Rose- "What are they doing?"

(Kanek's point of view)

Kanek answered her question. "I think it's called the Rain strategy. They shoot their arrows towards the sky, And then they come down on their enemies. It's very effective against a large group of people."

Rose- "WHAT?! How can you be so calm!?"

Kanek- "Because it doesn't do any good to panic." He stood there, calmly watching the arrows

(Rose's POV)

Rose stared at him. " She tried to follow his example. After about 5 seconds she realized that it wasn't working so well. She closed her eyes and waited for the end. One thought ran through her head."_I'm gona die I'm gonna die I'm gonna_"

**_tink_**

"_What?_" She opened her eyes and gaped at the scene in front of her.

A large wall made of bone was in front of her. Many tinking noises were being made on the other side of the wall. She guessed it was the arrows hitting the wall. Rose stared at the wall again until she heard Kanek speak.

Kanek- "Took you long enough, Ezekiel."

She looked to her left and saw and man with white hair and bone armor looking at Kanek.

White haired man-" Yeah well not all of us happened to be within a mile of this place. You are okay though right?"

Kanek smiled for a moment then answered him ." Yes I am alright and so are they." He pointed to the assassin and sorceress. "Where's Talog?"

The necromancer looked towards where the archers were and smirked. "Finishing whatever's left of the archers. He should be here soon."

Moments later and barbarian poked his head up over the wall. He saw Kanek and smiled. " Kanek! You're okay!"

Rose was taken aback. She had been told that Barbarians had the verbal capacity of a stick. "_I guess mom was wrong._"


	4. Chapter 4 THe decision

I have written some more. Sorry for the wait. Thanks for all the good review

Also, I am sorry if you do not like the way the story is written but that's how I write. This chapter I will ry to do it without the Point of views.

Disclaimer- I own nothing except the plot of the story and the names of the characters.

Talog leaped over the fence and ran towards Kanek. He picked him up and gave him a friendly bear hug.

Kanek- "Talogâ. Talog I can't breathe"

Talog put him down and smiled. "Sorry, I haven't seen you in a while."

Kanek took a deep breath. "I noticed. Where were you? You said to meet you here weeks ago."

The necromancer, Ezekiel, answered him. "We ran into some problems along the way. However that doesn't matter, we are here now and we can defeat that wench Andariel."

At this, Jessica(the assassin) looked up in surprise. "You are trying to kill Andariel? That is why I'm here. Do you think we could possibly come with you?"

Rose groaned inwardly and shook her head. She whispered into Jessica's ear. "Do you really think that going with them is a good idea? We don't even know them. For all we know they could kill US instead!"

Jessica replied, "Oh calm down. They don't look like they would want to hurt us. And the barbarian seems nice." She went back to Kanek and the other two. " So do you think we could come along?"

"But Jessica, I have to do this alo-OW!" Rose rubbed the sore spot on her shin as Jessica whistled innocently.

The necromancer looked at Rose, then to Kanek. "Well Kanek? Should we let them come with us? You're the boss."

Kanek- "Why not. We could use all the help we can get. You can come."

Talog smiled again and went to where Jessica and Rose were. "Come on lets go! We don't have all eternity!"

Jessica- "Alright but we don't even know where she is."

Ezekiel smirked then spoke proudly, "Correction, YOU don't know where she is. He does. Isn't that right Kanek?"

Kanek looked like he was thinking then recited where Andariel was from memory,

"Catacombs under the Monastery, 4th floor. That's where we need to go."

Rose whispered to Jessica, "They're good. I wonder why they would waste their time on a lesser evil like Andariel. The Druid looks like he can take on Diablo himself and live to tell the tale."

Jessica whispered back at her. "You're tellin' me. But who cares? As long as Andariel dies, I'm happy."

Sorry its so short, I have a lot of homework to catch up on.


	5. Chatper 5

Sorry it took me so long. I...forgot.

Any way heres a few replies to some reviews:

Sean: Really? I have a mace, it's the Havoc Mair and it works pretty good. What level is your Druid and what realm do you play on?

Ray Ray: I know it gets annoying but that's how I like to right

Shinobi- What is the name of the story? I'll read it ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are we there yet?" Kanek groaned. Rose had asked that question 674 times since they first started out.

"For the last time, Rose. We are NOT there yet. We still have at least an hour to go."

Talog leaned over and whispered in Jessica's ear. "Is she always this way?"

Jessica: "Yeah. She's the most impatient person I've ever met. Just be happy you didn't have to live with her for 5 years. Rose and assassin training do NOT mix."

Rose grew bored and started to ask Kanek several, rather annoying questions.

"Kanek, did you have a lot of friends when you were little?"

"I had a few friends, why do you ask?"

"No reason. (gasp) Can you summon animals like I heard? I would love to see a wolf!"

Kanek sighed and waved his hand. A wolf slowly emerged from the trees around them. It padded over to Kanek, who patted its head.

The wolf trailed Rose and kept her busy for a good amount of time.

"_Thank god She's finally quiet._Ezekiel do you have that map?"

The necromancer Ezekiel handed Kanek a map and looked at Rose and the wolf.

"She's having fun."

"Mmhmm." Kanek said absentmindedly "We've got about a half hour to go untl we are at the Monastery.

"Hey Kanek?"

"Yes Rose?"

"Are we there yet?

"ARGH!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Yeah Sorry its so short again. I think I've reached a block(verdammt)


End file.
